Cat's Eye
by Acey Dearest
Summary: Mirai Juuhachigou wonders about her brother and herself during a brief few moments of their reign of terror over Earth. One-shot. Complete.


"Cat's Eye" by Acey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have the drawing aptitude required for the ownership of DBZ.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is set in the apocalyptic Mirai timeline, before Trunks came back and defeated the cyborgs, and is a short look on what might have gone on during their reign of terror that lasted nearly a generation.  
  
The cyborg stood, light blonde hair a dim bit of color in the faded gray city surroundings, or what remained of a city, at least. Years hadn't changed her delicate facial features a bit. Behind the angelic pretense, no one would have suspected that she had been the cause of one-half of the destruction before her, no one but those few she had left alive to watch her do it.  
Surveying the chaos, she turned to her twin, and smirked, an unconscious imitation of his own.  
"Nice day."  
The words fell off her tongue with a sarcastic edge as obvious as the blade of a knife. He nodded.  
"Pleasant enough, Juuhachi."  
She shrugged as she walked inside, turning a table on its edge, the items on it falling to the ground, an outdated newspaper, a bowl of hardened oatmeal. Old things. Human things.  
Juuhachigou had no idea whose house that had been, didn't care, either. She had no sympathy for the owners of the one-story brick dwelling, should they come back and find their house claimed by the terror twins, provided they weren't already dead.  
It was a crammingly small place, cluttered with antique knickknacks and dusty romance novels that were popular two decades earlier. Some of the lightbulbs were out, but that mattered little to either of them. It was only a place to come back to after dark, though the twins could have continued to destroy far into the next day. They had no more real attachment to the place than a person at a hotel. A simple shred of half-humanity was all that kept them using the houses, some small recollection, nostalgia, almost.  
Besides, once they had grown tired of the dwelling, they would destroy it, too, the same as they had destroyed a hundred or more of their other appointed hotels like it.  
The same as thousands of cities had burned to the ground at their feet.  
"Let's go, Juunanagou."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
They flew to another city. No significance in it, just one of the many. Juuhachigou barely bothered to keep track of the names of them, written on posts on the roadsides, saying some generic welcome to the nonexistent visitors, hardly more. She'd noticed that the small towns, the country towns, did not put the population underneath the welcome, probably to keep the new people from coming in the first place.  
No one would want to come there after they were done.  
She landed beside her brother and turned to look at him for a second. He was scanning the area around him as she expected, arms folded, expression of a conqueror overlooking his newest stretch on land on his pale face. Juunanagou, for one, would never change; she reassured herself, and barely kept from smiling in a strange mix of derision and admiration. Still so incredibly juvenile, after all the years. He lived out every moment of the half-life that was his in recklessness, having fun everywhere he chose to go; as did she.   
But Juuhachigou was not so easily entertained. Some of what enthralled her twin had become a bit boring, repetitious. The playing with the humans, mostly. Juuhachigou preferred getting it done, over with. Give the person an eyeblink to live after spotting him. Juunanagou, as always, was carrying the killings a step further, manipulating his victims, pretending to strike deals with them that he would never keep, bargaining them into betrayal, and then coolly destroying them without so much as a warning. Odd how he did it, so nonchalantly, barely any feeling in his mannerisms until the final moments of the person's life, when that sadistically playful look that had been the last sight of countless millions came to his face. A look painstakingly saved for those that were almost dead.  
She knew, because she had viewed it each day, the same tape playing over in her analyzing mind, every time like the one before, as she waited for him to be finished and complained about how long he was taking, and how annoying he was, and how she needed to go to the mini-mall again. He never did hurry up; just let his game run its course.  
Juuhachigou half-wished she had a game of her own to play with them, some way of deriving more from her life, some greater extent of enjoyment to the endless days that were hers. The humans gave her a sense of pleasure, control over matters, proved that she was something to be feared. They were what she was not, and for that they paid every day.  
'But what's going to happen when they're gone?'  
She shrugged at her own silent question. For once, she was going about the destruction slower than her brother, almost, an irony in itself. The cyborg folded her arms, stepping across the street to the road as she turned her thoughts to the humans now in front of her. A group, a unit, really, two kids and a mother and father, laughing at a joke, oblivious to the alerts blaring from the radio stations. They were riding in their car, an old, worn model that couldn't even hover in the air, a cherry colored vehicle blatantly, obviously designed for the people it was being used by. A family.  
She stopped the car with her hand, and her china blue cat's eyes lit up as the look on their faces changed from contented to horrified to--  
It was over in less than a second. A single blast from soft white fingertips was all it took to obliterate them all from the face of the wasteland called Earth.  
Juuhachigou was pleased.  
  
finis 


End file.
